


Tea and Scones

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: OC - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at a cafe and meet the one and only Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Scones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bethan).



You stare into your steaming mug of tea as you sit as the cafe table, idling daydreaming about the weekend. You snap out of your own world as the cafe door opens and closes. You look up to see a tall man with short strawberry curls, he takes off his coat which was soaked with rain and winks at you, you quickly blush and hide your face back in your steaming mug of tea. He frowns and hands his coat up on the rack available, heads to the counter and purchases a mug of tea and some scones before walking to find a table. You look up and frown when you realise there are no tables spare and you are the only person with a seat spare at your table.

He heads towards you and thats when you realise. Its Tom Hiddleston. He approaches you "May I join you? I promise I won't be a bother." He asks quietly and you nod, trying to stop yourself from flailing uncontrollably. He smiles at her as he takes the seat opposite her and sips his mug of tea. "Would you like a scone?" He pushes the plate towards you, you smiled and take one "Thank you"   
"No thank you, for letting me intrude upon your quiet cuppa" He replies.  
You nibble at the scone as you try not to shove the delicious pastry into your mouth in one bite. 

You begin to talk as you make your way through the scones and finish your mugs of tea, each ordering a hot chocolate. He teases you for not liking cream on top and makes you try some of his. The shop owners eventually ask you to leave, you step outside onto the raining streets of Cardiff. He takes your hand and presses a kiss to it before pulling out a pen and writing his number there. He calls you a taxi and pays for the fare.


End file.
